Una discusión de amor
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: A veces las discusiones terminan en algo bueno...


-Hola, mi Bella- me saluda mi vampiro favorito entrando por mi ventana. Cierro el libro que estaba leyendo, Romeo y Julieta. Por más que leyera ese mismo libro y tuviera la portada mas rota que mis uñas, nunca me cansare es la historia de amor más triste que puedo existir.

-Hola Edward-le contesto con una sonrisa mientras me siento en la cama y después doy unas palmaditas a mi lado para que se siente, el me sonríe de lado y se sienta enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué hacías?-pregunta curioso y con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Lo admiro, admiro a mi vampiro. Todavía no puedo creer que quiera estar con alguien como yo, con una simple humana. Y es que él es tan bello, hermoso casi divino. Y yo…bueno soy yo. Castaña, plana, simplona y para acabar me tropiezo en el suelo plano. Soy Betty La Fea fingiendo ser La Cenicienta.

-Nada, ya sabes leyendo…como siempre- contesto aburrida y un poco triste.

¿No sería más fácil convertirme en vampira? Así sería igual de hermosa que él, no me tropezaría a cada rato y saber en lo que estabas viviríamos juntos y felices para siempre, literalmente.

-Bella, mi Bella…no tengo que leer tu mente para saber qué es lo que estas pensando, tu mirada lo dice todo-dice Edward acariciando mi mejilla con sus suaves y fríos dedos y con una mirada afligida-y tú ya sabes mis razones- agrega con un poco de tristeza y desesperación.

Yo suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa cansada. Cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo ¿es que mi vampiro no entiende que yo ya decidí?

- Solo quiero que sepas que si me dieran a elegir entre el cielo y tu yo obviamente me quedaría contigo- y era la pura verdad. El quiere salvar mi alma pero a mí no me importa mientras pueda estar toda la eternidad con Edward ¿es que el no entiende que lo amo más que a nada en el mundo?

-Bella…yo perdí mi alma al ser convertido en monstruo, pero quiero conservar la tuya el mayor tiempo posible- me vuelve a decir- ¿me quieres?- ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa? Frunzo en ceño y lo veo esperando a que diga que era una broma, pero solo me ve profundamente con esos ojos dorados que me hipnotizan ¿no cree que yo lo amo?

-Te amo Edward, pensé que ya lo sabías- le digo todavía algo molesta por su pregunta y me cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues entonces respetaras mis decisiones- contesta algo duramente y abro los ojos sorprendida…nunca utilizaba ese tono conmigo- no te quiero perder Bella, no quiero vivir sin tus sonrojos cada vez que Emmet te hace alguna broma, no quiero dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates que cada vez que me ven hacen que mi corazón vuelva a latir, no quiero dejar de oír tu corazón latir por las noches cuando duermes, quiero verte dormir algo que yo anhelo hacer y que me encanta porque hablas de mi en tus sueños. Pero más que nada Bella, quiero verte vivir- dice ahora con la voz suave como el terciopelo y sentí las lagrimas picar en mis ojos.

¿Pero no entiende que tarde o temprano, de algún modo, todas esas cosas ya no estarán?

Me moriré y ahora si ya ni siquiera vera mis ojos dorados o no me vera resplandecer en el sol. Solamente vera mi fría y abandonada tumba, donde estaré inmóvil y fea.

-Edward, algún día ya no los vas a ver de todas formas, me voy a morir-le dije y vi una mueca de dolor pasar por su hermoso rostro, me di una cachetada mental por hacerlo sufrir pero seguí. Tenía que decirle mis razones, así como el me dijo las suyas- me estoy muriendo cada segundo que pasa, yo quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad, se que tu quieres que pase por todas las experiencias humanas y lo sea durante el mayor tiempo posible. Pero yo no quiero tener por siempre 30 años y que me vean con un chico de 17 y no es que me importe lo que diga la gente ¡pero me sentiría una pedófila!- le confieso seriamente y Edward poso una sonrisa divertida. Lo único que me faltaba que se riera de mí.

-¿Y si te digo que me atraen las mayores?-me pregunta y luego suelta unas risitas y reprimo las ganas de enseñarle mi dedo más bonito. Tomo de nuevo mi libro refunfuñando y diciendo unas palabras nada agradables.

Abro mi libro en la página en donde me había quedado y empiezo a leer.

Pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta que la penetrante mirada de Edward no me dejaba concentrarme y tenía un mínimo 3 minutos leyendo la misma línea. Juro que iba a poner mi libro suavemente en la mesa, ¿el libro no tiene culpa verdad? Pero no se qué paso y el libro salió volando hacia mi ventana que estaba abierta y luego se oyó un _'¡llueven libros!'_ de algún señor que iba pasando.

Reprimí mis ganas de reírme porque era una tontería. Pero no eran momentos para reírse, debería seguir enojada con Edward. Parpadee y ya tenía mi maldito libro enfrente, aunque como la portada es blanda había sufrido las consecuencias. Malditos poderes vampíricos.

Le dirijo una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Edward y digo un '_gracias'_ algo molesto y vuelvo a simular que leo.

-Lo siento Bella, fui muy mal educado e infantil- dice después de unos minutos, ¡vaya por fin! Lo miro atentamente para darle a entender que tenía mi atención. Con un solo _'lo siento'_ no bastaba-se que son tus razones y decisiones pero te pido que me entiendas, no es tan fácil- me dice y yo frunzo el ceño. Solo me tenía que morder y esperar tres días ¿Qué tenia de difícil?-pero te propongo un trato si quieres que yo te convierta…-sugiere y creo que mis ojos vieron fuegos artificiales detrás de Edward y sonreí ampliamente.

-Acepto, acepto, acepto- dije feliz y casi hago mi baile ¡me iba a convertir!

-Bueno esa palabra es perfecta para la pregunta que te hare…- …..Pregunta, acepto, boda, anillos, compromiso, divorcio….

¡¿No puede ser lo que estoy pensando verdad?

¡¿VERDAD!

Me congele y la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y deje el baile de victoria para otro momento.

-¿Isabela Swan me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa, ser mi mujer? Y aunque no podrás tener hijos conmigo…todavía podemos adoptar y formaremos una familia…nuestra familia-me pregunta y siento las lagrimas correr por mi rostro al ver que se hinca y al mismo tiempo abre una cajita de terciopelo negro y me enseña el anillo más hermoso que había visto haciendo que no pudiera despegarle la vista. Era simple.

¡Esa ni yo me la creo!

Era un montón de oro blanco en forma de un ovalo y diamantes incrustados en el. Pero aun así tenía una forma simple y al mismo tiempo hermosa.

Y entonces fue cuando me pregunte ¿por qué no?

Lo amo más que a nada y sabía que en algún momento esta pregunta llegaría. Sí, claro que si me aterra la idea del matrimonio, pero pongámoslo así: matrimonio con Edward Cullen…así hasta una monja se casa. Sabía que iba a ser algo fuera de lo normal, mis padres se enojarían por casarme a tan corta edad pero ellos hicieron lo mismo y que su matrimonio no funcionara, no significa que el mío acabe igual.

_Solo un vampiro te amara por siempre_…el me dijo eso y eh comprobado que es cierto. Porque aunque por siempre sea un tiempo muy largo y tendremos nuestros problemas, estos solo servirán para hacer nuestro amor más fuerte. Y sobre los hijos…bueno adoptar estaría muy bien, si no podre tener un hijo con él, al menos me gustaría darle amor a un niño que no lo tiene.

Y estoy segura que con la familia Cullen tendrá mucho amor. Sonreí ampliamente al darme cuenta que me encantaba la idea de pasar mi eternidad como Isabela Cullen. Y luego vendría la luna de miel…no me puede negar tener relaciones conmigo en la luna de miel ¿verdad?

¿Pero y si él creía que solo lo hacía para que me convirtiera?

-Si Edward, acepto, ¡me quiero casar contigo!-digo feliz, muuuuy feliz. Eso sonó tan anti-Bella. Pero no importaba porque estaba muy feliz con mi decisión…Isabela Cullen…mmm si, me gusta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Edward- ¡vaya nunca creí decir esto!.. ¿Escuche mal?-me pregunta rascándose la nuca y haciéndome reír.

-Ponme el anillo antes de que me arrepienta Cullen- le digo en broma. No me iba a arrepentir ni en mil años…literalmente.

-Si, si, si-dijo Edward parándose con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Hice mi sonrisa más amplia al ver como deslizaba el hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular.

Levante la cabeza hacia Edward y no pude decir otra cosa porque sentí sus labios contra los míos, me beso como nunca, tan apasionadamente y abrió metió su lengua sin pedirme permiso y se sintió tan salvaje, tan bien. Pero claro soy humana y tenía que respirar y Edward todavía no quería pasar sus límites. Maldije a mis malditos pulmones. Maldije a los malditos limites hechos por mi prometido…eso suena tan bien.

-Gracias Bella, pensé que tendría que suplicarte más de una hora para que aceptaras- me confiesa y yo enarco una ceja divertida- umm futura Señora Cullen creo que es su hora de dormir-¡Oh dios eso sonó tan jodidamente bien!

-Mmm solo si el señor Cullen duerme a mi lado- le digo sacando la sabana del closet para taparme. Pero para eso tengo a Edward, aunque el este tan frio como el hielo, de alguna manera me da ese confortable calor.

-Está bien…deja le hablo a Carlisle, aunque no creo que a Esme le guste la idea, Bella- dice sacando su celular y yo le tiro una almohada que tenía en mi closet. Hacerse el chistosito no le quedaba pero aun así me arranco unas cuantas carcajadas por sus tonterías. Puede ser perfecto pero aun así tiene sus momentos de estupidez.

-No seas tonto Edward- le digo soltando ahora unas risitas tontas mientras me acomodo a lado en donde el ya se encontraba acostado.

-Aun así me quieres y no soy un tonto, soy _tu _tonto- corrigió y acomode mi cabeza para que su duro pecho, aunque suave para mi tacto, quedara como almohada.

-Sí, solo eres mi tonto-le dije con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro- ¿Edward?- le hable y cuando oí un sonido afirmativo- no lo hago solo porque quiero que me conviertas ¿lo sabes verdad?- quería dejar las cosas en claro.

-Lose Bella, claro que lose- me dice con felicidad mientras besa mi cabello y al sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel siento las ya familiares descargas eléctricas.

-Entonces buenas noches, futuro esposo mío- le dije y suspire…mi esposo. Solo mío.

- Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único amor- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Este día era el mejor de toda mi vida, inicio en una pelea y termino sellado con nuestra promesa de amarnos para siempre, luego le preguntaría sobre la transformación. Pero la boda era lo más importante ahorita.

Creo que Alice se encuentra saltando de la alegría….umm debería pedirle que organice mi boda, creo que la haría muy feliz.

_**FIN**_


End file.
